Having Two Protectors Who Care
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie and Rachel are in a bit of a pickle when the Rescue Bots and Burns family find out that they're Portal Masters and that Skylanders are real. How will it turn out? My first Rescue Bots/Skylanders crossover story and done as a request, so please, no flames.


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Having Two Protectors Who Care**

Jamie sighed as he leaned on one of the poles that was part of the swing set. It was another hot day and no one else was out. He was thinking about going on the swings when he suddenly felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who was behind him, but saw no one. Thinking it was his imagination, he shrugged and turned to walk to the waiting swings when he felt another tap on his shoulder. "Okay, that wasn't my imagination," he said to himself and looked around, but he was alone. Now he was confused. "What's going on?"

Quite suddenly, a familiar figure became visible right in front of Jamie. "Whoa!" he cried out, falling down on his behind from being so startled.

The caped person before him started laughing heartily. "Got you, Jamie," he said, still chuckling.

"Enigma, you scared me," Jamie lightly protested as he joined Enigma in laughter.

* * *

Unknown to Jaime, Heatwave, along with the other Rescue Bots and the Burns family were searching for him and Rachel, since the boy was late for meeting them in the firehouse and Rachel wasn't answering her phone. They were worried about the two cousins.

Heatwave finally spotted Jamie looking around the playground in confusion. "There he is," he said and was about to call out to him when he saw a strange figure suddenly materialize in front of Jamie and saw Jamie fall down. His fatherly instincts kicked in and, thinking this stranger was trying to hurt Jamie, the fire truck transformed rapidly and quickly scooped Jamie up into his arms, pointing his water cannons at the robed stranger.

"Whoa!" Jamie cried out, startled at Heatwave's sudden appearance. His shout, along with the Autobot's appearance, startled Enigma, who pointed his staff at the robot.

"What do you think you're doing with my partner?" he said, his voice taking on a protective tone.

That shocked Heatwave that this stranger was calling Jamie his partner, but his shock turned to protectiveness of Jamie. "I don't know you're talking about, but you better not hurt my kid!" He responded back.

Enigma was shocked at hearing Heatwave call Jamie his kid and immediately took up his defensive stance again, neither one paying attention to Jamie trying to get them to listen to him.

Just then, the Burns family and the rest of the Rescue Bots pulled up and were surprised to see Heatwave pointing his cannons at the robed figure. "Who is that?" asked Dani.

"Looks Medieval, judging by his cloak," said Graham, making an educated guess before they saw the stranger become half invisible before becoming completely visible again.

"But what is he?" asked Chief Burns, as they stepped in beside Heatwave and saw Jamie was cradled protectively in the fire truck's arms. The robed stranger took a step back seeing them all, but still held his defensive stance.

"Hey, hold up!" called a familiar voice and they saw Rachel come running at them, a black-armored skeleton right behind her. She quickly skidded between Heatwave and the robed being and faced her hands out toward them in a 'stop' motion. "What's going on here?" she gasped out as she was a little out of breath.

Jamie looked at her. "Rach, can you help me out here?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and faced the Rescue Bots and the team. "It's okay, this robed being is a friend," she explained. "He won't hurt Jamie."

She then saw Krypt King move beside Enigma, placing his sword in the ground and leaning slightly on it. This told Rachel that her partner was willing to listen before deciding if the Autobots were a threat, something that made her feel relieved as she turned to Enigma. "It's okay, they won't hurt Jamie," she told him.

Knowing Rachel wouldn't ever lie to him, Enigma straightened, holding his staff like a walking stick. Heatwave, seeing this, hesitantly put Jamie down beside him. "Rachel. Jamie, who are the ghost and the skeleton?"

At that question, Rachel and Jamie turned to look at the two Skylanders, who both nodded at them. Rachel took a deep breath. "They're Skylanders, Enigma and Krypt King," Rachel explained.

"And our partners," said Jaime.

Cody stepped forward, looking surprised. "But, I thought Skylanders was just a video game?" he said puzzledly.

Rachel shook her head. "It's real," she said.

"Real and totally awesome," said Jamie, making Rachel smile.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Enigma behind her. "Who are these robots?" he asked curiously.

She smiled. "They're the Rescue Bots, Autobots that transform into rescue vehicles to help the Burns family on rescue missions," she said.

"They're also our friends," said Jamie. "Some of the few friends Rachel and I have here."

She nodded and gestured to each one. "That's Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, and Blades. And the humans are Chief Burns, Kade, Graham, Dani, and Cody. Along with being our friends, Heatwave is Jamie's guardian and Blades is my guardian," she said.

Jamie smiled up at Heatwave. "Heatwave's also my father figure," he added.

"Father figure?" asked Enigma in shock. Krypt King also looked shocked.

"I'll explain later," Rachel promised them.

Blades now spoke up. "Jamie, what did you mean when you said they were your partners?" he asked.

"I'm curious about that too," said Boulder.

"What sort of partners do you mean?" asked Chase.

Before the police bot could go into a list of the subject, Rachel quickly answered. "By partners, we mean friends," she said.

"And being there for our Skylanders as Portal Masters," said Jamie.

Chief Burns spoke up. "What are Portal Masters?" he asked.

Jamie nodded to Rachel, letting her take over for now. "A Portal Master is a human from Earth who has a small, round platform called a portal. It comes with the Skylanders games. Anyway, when a person has this portal, they set their Skylanders in the portal and help them to battle villains. Once that person masters the portal and is a quick thinker, they become a true fighting force to beat the villains," she explained.

"And there's someone who keeps tabs on those people," said Jaime. "Master Eon, the guardian of Skylands."

"Master Eon personally selects some humans and gives them the title of Portal Master and selects a Skylander, or Skylanders, to be that Portal Master's partner, or partners," said Rachel.

"You don't get to select your Skylander partners?" asked Boulder.

Rachel smiled. "Actually, we do, in a way," she said. "Master Eon watches to see which Skylanders are our favorites and the ones we love to use the most in the game. When he gave Jamie and I the rank of Portal Masters, he selected our partners to be the same Skylanders that are our favorites to fight evil with."

She and Jamie noticed how the Rescue Bots, along with the Burns family, was surprised that they fought villains. Heatwave and Blades were especially surprised. Cody then spoke up. "Can we go see Skylands?" he asked them.

"Good idea," said Heatwave. "I'd like to see this place for myself."

"I agree," said Chief.

Rachel and Jamie looked startled. "Um, we're not supposed to bring anyone to Skylands besides another Portal Master," said Jamie truthfully.

"I understand that, Jamie," said Chief Burns gently. "But you and Rachel are valuable members of the team. I believe it would put us at ease knowing our team members are safe wherever they go."

The cousins shared a look and then looked at their Skylander partners nervously. Krypt King spoke up. "It's alright," he said to Rachel and Jamie. "Master Eon won't mind as he knows of the Rescue Bots and of the Burns family himself."

"He did say one day they'd find out too," said Enigma gently.

"Are you guys sure?" asked Rachel.

They nodded and Enigma had them gather closer together. "I'll teleport us there," he said.

"Teleport?" asked Kade. "Isn't that science fiction stuff?"

Rachel sent the cocky fireman a glare. "No, it's one of his powers," she said firmly.

Before Kade could offer another comeback, they were all in front of Skylanders Academy. The massive building and the Courtyard amazed the Rescue Bots and the Burns family. What surprised them more was that Rachel and Jamie greeted a fairy named Persephone, a small hawk-like bird named Pet Vac, who called them his aunt and uncle, and a small child with blue skin and red hair with black highlights named Tara, who also called them her aunt and uncle. As the cousins introduced the little ones to the team, six other figures came towards them: a white knight with wings, one very tall robot, another shorter robot, a skeleton with a sword and shield, a hawk with a jetpack, and a Viking-like lady with red hair and white eyes.

Just then, Master Eon came outside of the Academy and toward them. Worried that he was angry at them for breaking the rules, the cousins set their niece and nephew down and looked up at the guardian of Skylands, afraid of what he would say.

Eon noticed how tense the two were and gently smiled. "Portal Masters," he said gently, seeing them flinch a little. "You needn't be worried. I am not angry at you."

Rachel stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Master Eon," she said. "Our friend found out by accident."

"As I knew they would one day," he said, his voice still gentle. "And they are welcome here as both guests and friends of you two."

He then looked at the Rescue Bots and the Burns. "Welcome, friends, to Skylanders Academy," he said.

"Master Eon?" asked Cody in surprise, making the guardian chuckle warmly.

"Yes, Cody," he said. "I keep tabs on the Portal Masters, which is how I know of all of you."

Cody's older siblings were amazed into silence and the Rescue Bots were also amazed. Master Eon then introduced the six Skylanders that had come up to them and then excused himself as he needed to check on a few realms that had been having some chompy problems.

Jamie had an idea. "How about a tour?" he asked.

"That's a great idea," Rachel agreed.

They headed into the massive Academy, saying hello to Mags and Crossbones, who were on their way to another showdown. The team was once again amazed by the size of the Academy. "It's bigger inside than outside," said Blades.

"You bet," said Jaime. "And it's got lots of places that are great. My favorite's the training room."

"Why is that?" asked Rachel curiously.

"It's a good place to hide after pranking Enigma," said the boy, who yelped when the robed Skylander playfully hooked an arm around his shoulders and gave him a playful noogie.

"Now I know where you hide," he said teasingly.

For some reason, Rachel had a strange feeling Heatwave was glaring at Enigma. She decided to dismiss it, but if she had looked at the fire truck bot, she would have seen her hunch had been right.

* * *

About the middle of the tour, Jamie began to get tired and Heatwave noticed, wordlessly picking him up and giving the boy a ride on his shoulder while Rachel took over leading the others. She heard a familiar growl and turned to see Enigma was looking at Heatwave, but his shoulders were tense. That made her worry a little as they continued the tour, finishing up in one of the many living areas.

Cody spoke up after a moment. "Hey, Rach, Jamie. Can you two tell us of some of the villains you fought?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, we didn't fight them alone," said Rachel with a smile. "King and I fought the Gulper, a villain that loves to drink soda. We also fought the Golden Queen once with Jamie and Enigma."

"And Enigma and I fought Dreamcatcher," said Jamie. "That was our first battle together."

"And a challenging one at that, one that you pulled through very well, Jamie," said Enigma.

While the others listened to the battle stories, Heatwave was getting angry, his protective father side kicking in. He didn't like that his adoptive son was battling these dangerous villains.

Jamie was now telling them about how he, Enigma, and Jet-Vac had gone to fight the Golden Queen after she had escaped again and had just finished telling them that one result of the battle was that he got turned into a gold statue by the gold-loving villainess.

At that, Heatwave finally snapped. "That's it!" he said, startling and bewildering everyone.

Jamie was no doubt the most bewildered. "Dad, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger!" Heatwave shouted angrily.

"But Dad, Enigma is always there to protect me," the boy said.

"He couldn't protect you from being turned to gold!"

Rachel was about to jump up and try to calm Heatwave down when Master Eon appeared again. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked curiously.

Heatwave turned to the guardian. "I don't want Jamie to be a Portal Master anymore," he said angrily, shocking everyone.

"Dad, I can't just quit being a Portal Master," Jamie protested.

"Don't argue with me, Jamie," he said sternly. "You'll quit whether you want to or not."

Enigma stood up sharply. "You don't get to make the decisions for Jamie just because you're his 'so-called' father figure," he said angrily.

That started a huge argument between the robed Skylander and the leader of the Rescue Bots about who knew what was best for Jamie. Everyone else covered their ears until Rachel looked around and noticed something that made her extremely worried, but the two bickering figures hadn't noticed. And that made her mad. She went and stood between them and took a deep breath.

" **Hey!"**

The room made her shout echo louder than the loud bickering and everyone flinched, including Heatwave and Enigma, who looked at her with worried and startled looks, as Rachel had never shouted like that before. She now took a deep breath.

"Haven't you two noticed that a certain boy has run off?" she asked them with a frown.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for both to realize who she meant. "Jamie!" Heatwave and Enigma exclaimed worriedly.

"Why did he run off?" asked the concerned fire truck.

Rachel was still frowning. "You both know why," she said sternly. "Unfortunately, you forgot that Jamie hates being fought over."

Both flinched at the girl's reprimand and didn't know what to say as Rachel gave them another firm look. "Now both of you head out and start looking for Jamie together," she said firmly. "The rest of us will split up and help."

While she and the others did that, Heatwave and Enigma reluctantly began looking for Jamie, concerned for the boy and ashamed that they were the cause of him running off. They had just searched the Hat Store when Enigma suddenly spoke up.

"You know, I was furious when Jamie allowed himself to be turned to gold," he said, tightening his grip on his staff as he remembered that awful time.

Hearing that, Heatwave stopped short. "Wait," he said. "You didn't just let him be turned to gold?"

"No," said Enigma. "Jamie did so to save another Skylander."

Seeing the fire truck was listening, he continued. "I was only mad at Jamie for doing so because I was scared that I thought I had lost him, because he's the greatest friend I've ever had."

Heatwave looked at Enigma. "I know the feeling," he said sympathetically. "I remember one day, the team had gone to the beach and Jamie nearly drowned when he fell into the deep part of the lake we were at. I became very overprotective of him to the point that he helped out on a rescue mission to prove he didn't need constant supervision and I was furious at him for putting himself in danger. But, like you, I was only scared because, even though I didn't know how much I cared for Jamie back then, I felt like I was going to lose my son."

They fell silent before Enigma looked up at Heatwave. "Jamie said you were his father figure and you just called him your son," he said thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

Heatwave glanced away a moment and then sighed. "That's not really my place to say," he admitted. "But I care about Jamie to where he 'adopted' me as his father and I adopted him as my son."

Enigma nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said back at the Academy," he said. "I didn't realize how much you care for Jamie too."

"And I didn't realize how much you cared about him too," said Heatwave. "I apologize, Enigma."

They shook hands and Enigma suddenly heard something. "Listen," he said. "I think we just found Jamie."

Heatwave heard the sound too and his spark began hurting as he recognized the noise to be Jamie crying and they found him sitting by the pond near the Academy's library, crying a bit harshly. "Jamie?" he said gently, startling the boy a little and making him look at him. The fire truck felt even worse at seeing Jamie's sad face and gently picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Enigma sat on the steps nearby, letting the Rescue Bot comfort the boy.

Jamie let Heatwave hold him and hugged him back. "Jamie, I'm sorry I got angry," he said gently. "I was just upset that you had gotten hurt."

"I know. I forgive you," said Jamie. "But, I'm still won't stop being a Portal Master. That wouldn't be fair to my Skylander Partners. They can't fight the villains without me."

"I understand that now," said Heatwave. "And you can keep being a Portal Master, as long as Enigma is there to protect you and you don't go putting yourself in danger."

The boy nodded. "I promise I won't get into danger, Dad," he said and hugged Heatwave, who returned the hug and watched his son run over to Enigma and hug him. The Skylander returned the hug, wrapping part of his cape around the boy, who was smiling, happy that he and Enigma could still get to be a team together.

"I'm sorry too, Jamie," said Enigma. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," he said. "It's just that my read dad is always so busy, so Heatwave's like my surrogate dad."

"And he's a good one at that from what I can see," said the mysterious Trapper. "Now, how about we go find the others? Rachel was worried when you ran off."

Nodding in agreement, Jamie felt Heatwave pick him up and placed him on one shoulder before watching the bot pick Enigma up too and place him on his other shoulder before heading back towards the Courtyard. Jamie then had a sudden thought. "You know, you two sound a lot like each other when you're angry," he said with a small giggle. "In fact, you sound like you both have the same voice."

"I sound nothing like him," Heatwave and Enigma said in unison before looking at each other in surprise and then, all three of them started laughing as they caught up to their other friends.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact: Heatwave and Enigma are both voiced by the amazing and talented Steve Blum, who also voiced Heatblast, Ghostfreak, and Vilgax in the Ben 10 series. Neat, huh?**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
